Amour et trahison
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Suite de l'OS "Passage à la nouvelle année". Après les événements du nouvel an, Kanda se retrouve en mission et retrouve celui qu'il recherche depuis trois mois.
1. Chapitre 1

Et me revoici pour la suite de mon petit OS du nouvel an, et finalement n'est pas un OS que je fais, mais une fic. Parcontre, ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre par jour, les cours m'en empêchent ! En plus j'ai pas fini d'écrire ma fic, d'habitude je publie que les fics achevées... enfin bref !

PS : Cette fic est écrite en solo, Osekkai veut pas écrite de Yû x Tyki, snif ! XD

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois… trois mois depuis la fête du nouvel an, trois mois que les noés ne donnaient plus de nouvelles, trois mois qu'il s'interrogeait.

Yû soupira, provoquant de la buée sur la vitre de la cabine du train. En ce début mars, la neige était encore bien présente. [SNCF, prends-en de la graine, les trains roulent malgré la neige !]

Les paysages défilaient à toute vitesse. Sa mission avait du retard, et pour cause, son train était arrivé presque douze heures après l'heure prévue. Et le brun détestait attendre sans rien faire, et pas un akuma en vue pour se calmer les nerfs, parce contre, tous les éléments étaient rassemblés pour l'énerver.

Un train en retard, un Moyashi dont l'estomac refuse obstinément de se taire (et le Moyashi aussi par la même occasion), un traqueur qui tenait plus du boulet que d'autre chose, et un abruti de lapin qui appelait toutes les heures ou presque pour essayer de parler à son beau ténébreux bien que celui-ci l'ait largué suite au premier janvier…

Le train arriva enfin à destination… enfin, c'est ce que crurent d'abord les exorcistes lorsque le convoi ralentit dans le bruit strident des roues frottant contre les rails, mais, regardant par la fenêtre, ils virent bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une gare en vue.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ici ? demanda le maudit en bâillant.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais Moyashi ? » râla l'ainé.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de commencer à s'engueuler qu'une explosion les tira de leur charmante discussion.

Activant leurs armes anti-akuma, ils se précipitèrent vers l'origine de l'explosion et découvrirent une horde d'akuma qui s'en prenait aux passagers du train qui hurlaient et tentaient vainement de s'enfuir ou se cacher.

Le kendoka, ravi de pouvoir enfin se défouler se jeta sur les machines de destruction du comte, et réduisit en cendres la majorité des niveaux 1 quand un akuma de niveau deux prit la parole.

« Exorcistes ! Un noé veut vous voir. »

Cette phrase fit tiquer Kanda qui se tourna immédiatement vers l'émetteur de ces mots mais Allen fut plus rapide et détruisit l'akuma.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris pousse de soja ?

_ Je fais mon boulot Bakanda ! rétorqua le blandinet en repartant à l'attaque des akumas restant

_ C'est notre chance de nous en prendre aux noés gringalet !

_ Je nous évite de tomber dans une embuscade espèce d'efféminé ! »

Le traqueur, qui se tenait silencieux jusqu'à lors, pris la parole pour que cela ne dégénère pas. En effet, les akumas tous éliminés et le train hors d'état de marche, il fallait reprendre la route pour se rendre au plus vite là où devait se trouver l'innocence.

Alors qu'ils reprirent leurs valises, le golem de Kanda commença à émettre une agaçante sonnerie.

« QUOI ENCORE ? »

L'harmonieuse mais Ô combien énervante voix de Lavi aux oreilles de Kanda se fit entendre.

« Yû-chan ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaie de te joindre !

_ Je suis pas là !

_ Mais/ »

Le japonais interrompit la conversation, au grand malheur du golem qui s'était retrouvé coupé en deux par la douce lame aiguisée de Mugen.

« Mais ça va pas ? On avait besoin de ton golem au cas où on se retrouverait séparé !

_ Je me contrefiche de ce que tu penses.

_ Espèce de Bakanda !

_ Tch'

_ Uh ? Et alors ? On ne sait plus quoi répondre ?

_ Adresse-moi encore la parole et c'est mon innocence qui te répondra !

_ Nianiania… »

Exaspéré par le comportement de son « coéquipier », Kanda commença à marcher. Allen comme Lavi était de vrais gamins à ses yeux. Et dire qu'il avait passé pas moins de 4 mois en couple avec le roux. Il réprima un frisson. S'il avait croisé plus tôt le noé du plaisir peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes.

Cependant, quoi qu'il puisse imaginer il ne saurait jamais comment les événements se seraient déroulés. Et peut-être que Tyki se moquait de lui. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait embrassé que pour faire enrager Lavi au vu du combat à Edo.

Après des heures de marche, les trois hommes trouvèrent un abri, une petite auberge retranchée dans la forêt. La bâtisse n'était pas en très bon état et semblait avoir été abandonné depuis bien des années. Le poids de la neige avait fait s'écrouler une partir du toit, heureusement, le rez-de-chaussée ne semblait pas trop inhabitable, ils pourraient s'y installer pour la nuit.

Ils prirent place autour du feu dans la pièce principale et mangèrent un peu de leurs provisions.

Le lendemain, ils devraient reprendre la marche pour aller encore plus au nord. Et cela s'annonçait difficile au vu des conditions. La quantité de neige était plus grande plus au nord, et les températures plus froides.

A cet instant Kanda regretta presque les bras de Lavi qui lui auraient offerts davantage de chaleur. Presque.

Les trois voyageurs s'endormirent peu à peu, sans savoir qu'une personne les observait.

* * *

Une p'tite review pour me motiver ? siouplééé *-*


	2. Chapitre 2

Enfin le chapitre 2 ^^ pourvu qu'il vous plaise autant que le premier (et désolé, mais je suis adepte des chapitre courts xD)

Bonne lecture

* * *

L'aube arriva doucement, venant troubler le sommeil des exorcistes avec de doux rayons de soleil, faisant jurer un brun ronchon pour la mauvaise isolation des volets. Allen lui fit gentiment remarquer qu'il râlait vraiment pour un rien et manqua de se faire décapiter par un katana. Une mèche blanche tomba au sol…

« Mes cheveux !

_ Ta gueule Moyashi ! Tu l'as bien cherché !

_ C'est tes cheveux qu'il faut couper, t'en a trop !

_ S-s'il vous plait, tenta le pauvre traqueur, qui se vit foudroyer du regard pour avoir interrompu la querelle. »

Après un maigre petit déjeuné, ils retrouvèrent la fraicheur de l'extérieur et se remirent en marche. Leur progression dans la neige était assez lente et Allen perdait un temps fou à parler avec le traqueur des différentes traces d'animaux visibles dans la neige.

Et les heures passaient… passaient… et passaient encore, sans l'ombre d'un akuma, ou dirait Allen, sans l'ombre d'un vendeur de miratashis dangos…

La nuit commençait à tomber quand enfin ils atteignirent une ville. Là ils firent le plein de provisions et prirent deux chambres à l'auberge. Le traqueur comptait laisser les exorcistes entre eux mais Kanda passa devant lui et s'enferma dans une chambre.

« Bah, c'est pas grave, fit le maudit, passe la nuit dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas de baKanda de toute façon.

_ D'accord… »

Kanda se détendit sous une bonne douche bien chaude. Il s'était retenu toute la journée de faire la peau à cet abruti de Moyashi et il pouvait enfin profiter d'un peu de tranquillité. Il s'adossa à la paroi de la douche, laissant l'eau glisser le long de ses muscles et soupira d'aise. Il restait bien une demi-journée de marche pour arriver à destination, une demi-journée… si son acolyte ne trainait pas… Il se dit que finalement, il fallait sûrement prévoir le double du temps.

Il ressortit de la cabine et se sécha soigneusement, il enfila un caleçon et s'allongea dans son lit pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur…

« Bonsoir, exorciste~ »

Kanda ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se redressant. Il aurait juré avoir entendu quelqu'un parler. Il balaya rapidement la chambre des yeux, mais elle était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Pas un souffle… pas un son…

La pensée qu'il avait rêvé lui traversa l'esprit, c'était sans compter la douce caresse qui passa le long de sa joue dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Le japonais recula brusquement et s'arma de son innocence.

« Ce n'est que moi mon cher.

_ … Tyki…

_ Jackpot. »

La flamme d'un briquet lui permit d'entrevoir le visage du noé confortablement installé sur son lit, puis ensuite, le foyer de la cigarette qui se consumait peu à peu.

« C'était donc toi qui voulais nous voir.

_ Hm~ je voulais « te » voir pour être exact. Mais mon ambassadeur n'est pas revenu.

_ Moyashi a fait des siennes.

_ Moyashi ? ria le portugais. Décidément, je ne me ferais jamais à ce surnom. »

Alors qu'il parlait, Kanda avait dégagé le rideau, laissant entrer quelques rayons de lune. Il observa longuement le visage de son… « ennemi ».

« Que signifiait ce baiser il y a trois mois ?

_ Tu aimerais le savoir hein~ ? Combien de temps as-tu passé à te demander quel sens il avait ? »

L'exorciste fixait l'homme en face de lui, il souriait, attendant une réponse de la part du japonais, réponse qui ne vint pas.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ?

_ Tu peux me donner la raison sans que je repose ma question.

_ La raison est simple. Tu me plais, Yû Kanda. »

* * *

La suite Samedi normalement. Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonne lecture

* * *

« La raison est simple. Tu me plais, Yû Kanda. »

Le japonais pris de très légères couleurs rouges au niveau des joues. Le noé lui sourit et reprit la parole.

« Tu me plais et j'ai très envie de te connaitre. Je veux tout savoir de toi.

_ Je me souhaite la même chose, mais nos identités nous en empêchent.

_ A quel point es-tu fidèle à la Congrégation et aux exorcistes ? Que représentent-ils pour toi ? »

Kanda resta muet à cette question. Qu'est-ce que lui-même était aux yeux de l'ordre noir ? Un frère ? Un ami ? Une arme…

Toutes ces années il n'avait existé que pour trouver des innocences et se battre contre les akumas et les noés. Il n'était personne, juste un pion au service d'une organisation du Vatican. La guerre terminée, il n'aurait plus eu sa place dans le monde.

« Ça ne représente rien. Avoua enfin le kendoka.

_ Tu ne verrais donc pas d'inconvénients à les quitter ?

_ Pas le moindre.

_ Alors je te propose ceci : viens avec moi, je ferais de toi notre allié. Nous créerons un monde sans exorcistes, sans Vatican. Ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir paieront pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

_ … Tu es au courant ? »

Kanda avait hésité à poser cette question. Normalement, seuls les plus dirigeants de la Congrégation avaient connaissance de la seconde génération d'exorcistes.

« Oui, je le sais. Le comte nous en a tous informé.

_ Comment l'a-t-il su ?

_ Je suppose qu'il a interrogé une personne ayant travaillé sur le projet… Il a de nombreux informateurs.

_ Hm…

_ Je dois avouer que j'ai été intrigué. Je voulais rencontrer un exorciste de la seconde génération, par curiosité. Mais finalement, c'est devenu plus intéressant que je ne l'imaginais… Il n'y a plus que tes facultés qui m'attirent, mais toi tout entier.

_ ….

_ Alors, tu me suis ? Ou tu reste au service de l'Ordre noir ?

_ Je viens. »

Tyki sourit, on ne peut plus satisfait. L'exorciste avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation. Il se leva et tendit la main vers Kanda.

« Je peux marcher sans qu'on me tienne par la main.

_ Hum… »

Tyki pensa tout de suite que ce serait peut-être dur d'avoir un contact physique avec le japonais, cependant, le fait que leur baiser ne lui ait pas déplu lui redonna confiance.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'enjamba, suivit de près par renégat de la Congrégation.

Les deux hommes marchèrent rapidement et en silence dans la rue, s'éloignant d'Allen et du traqueur. Ils s'assurèrent de ne laisser aucune trace.

Après quelques heures, le ciel commença à s'éclaircir avec l'arrivée de l'aube et des premiers rayons du soleil, illuminant le paysage enneigé.

« Tu veux faire une pause ? demanda le noé du plaisir.

_ On en prend une si tu es fatigué.

_ Tu ne l'es pas toi ?

_ Ça va.

_ Endurant~ ? » fit Tyki avec un ton mielleux.

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel. Cette remarque lui donna la conviction que s'ils n'étaient pas ennemis (et rivaux), Lavi et lui s'entendraient à merveille. La tête de Kanda fit rire le portugais qui s'assit sur un tronc mort, et alluma une cigarette.

« Tu en veux une ?

_ Je ne fume pas.

_ Tu as déjà songé à essayer ?

_ Non.  
_ Tu pourrais.

_ Non.

_ Tu sais dire autre chose que "non" ? Voulu s'informer le noé, plus pour taquiner son compagnon de route qu'autre chose.

_ Tch'

_ Pas bavard hein ?

_ Toi tu parles trop.

_ J'ai l'usage de la parole, je m'en sers.

_ Tu en abuses.

_ J'ai le droit de parler.

_ J'ai le droit de demander du calme.

_ Mouais… »

Finalement, avec un caractère pareil, la coexistence risquait de prendre une tournure passionnante.

* * *

Revieux siouplé ?


	4. Chapitre 4

J'ai réussi à me motiver pour mettre un chapitre ce matin xD

J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture

* * *

En se réveillant le matin, Allen avait, pour changer, une faim de loup. Il s'étira paresseusement, rêvant du gigantesque repas qu'il demanderait à Jeryy en rentrant… Il alla se préparer et descendit manger. N'apercevant pas Kanda, il se dit que ce dernier avait déjà mangé et se préparait à partir.

Après son petit déjeuné, il finit sa toilette et alla frapper à la chambre de son adorable équipier. Au manque de réponse, il frappa plus fort.

« Hey ! Bakanda ? Tu es sourd ? »

D'ordinaire, l'irascible japonais aura rétorqué sans attendre, mais là… pas un bruit. Le maudit s'impatientait. Ils étaient en mission, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'attendre trop longtemps et de plus, avec le retard du train, ils étaient loin d'être dans les temps. Allen ouvrit la porte, lassé d'attendre une réponse de la part de Kanda. Cependant, il ne trouva qu'une chambre vide de vie.

Les affaires de Kanda étaient restées là, mais nulle trace de Kanda ou de son innocence. Le japonais avait tout simplement disparu…

Le jeune anglais se dépêcha d'en informer la Congrégation. Ne pouvant rien faire du à la destruction du golem de Kanda par Kanda lui-même, impossible de chercher à joindre l'exorciste. Ils devraient donc attendre qu'il réapparaisse.

Le Moyashi repris donc seul la mission, se demandant où pouvait être l'asocial de service….

Après leur pause, Tyki et Kanda s'étaient remis en marche. Tyki n'osait plus trop prendre la parole vu que Kanda réclamait du calme. Après un certain, ce dernier pris la parole.

« On arrive quand ?

_ Hum… En fin de journée, normalement.

_ Y'a pas une gamine chez vous sensée créer des portes pour aller n'importe où n'importe quand ?

_ Road ? Elle est en cours.

_ C'est une blague ?

_ Non.

_ Et elle ne peut pas sécher ne serais-ce que… dix minutes ?

_ Le comte veut éviter, elle pourrait demander souvent de sécher. »

Kanda soupira d'exaspération. Si cette "Road" ne pouvait pas sécher les cours pour leur faire une porte, elle pourrait le faire avant ou après les cours !

Tyki sourit de l'énervement du kendoka, se demandant pourquoi il était si pressé de rejoindre les noés. Quitter la congrégation qui avait fait de lui un sujet d'expérience, d'accord. Mais rejoindre directement ceux qui sont censés être ses ennemis.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi tu es si pressé de rejoindre les miens ?

_ Plus vite on sera rendu, plus vite on pourra songer à tuer les dirigeants de la Congrégation.

_ Oh, je vois. Il n'y a que le sang qui t'intéresse~

_ Juste voir couler celui de ceux qui m'ont pourri la vie.

_ A tout hasard… N'y a-t-il pas une autre raison pour que tu me suives ? Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être… Parce que tu me veux aussi ? »

Tyki avait prononcé cette phrase pour lever définitivement le doute. Pourrait-il oui ou non devenir intime avec Kanda.

« Hm, c'est l'une des raisons. »

Le noé ne put s'empêcher de sourire et plaqua le japonais contre un tronc, sous les yeux un peu surpris de ce dernier. Sans attendre, Tyki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kanda ferma les yeux et profita longuement du contact, sa langue bataillant avec celle de Tyki.

Le plus vieux rompit l'échange pour qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles.

« Je tuerais pour aller plus loin…

_ Impatient ? Tss…

_ Tu ne l'es pas toi ?

_ Je sais attendre sans me plaindre.

_ Se plaindre peut avoir du bon parfois.

_ A part casser les oreilles des autres, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

_ Hm~ Casser les oreilles des autres pour qu'ils craquent et qu'on obtienne ce que l'on désir… »

Il accompagna ses paroles de quelques caresses sur le torse de l'ancien exorciste. Celui-ci resta neutre, en apparence. Au fond de lui il désirait ardemment le noé. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était actuellement la principale raison pour laquelle il voulait arriver vite à destination.

Après un dernier baiser échangé, les deux hommes reprirent la route.

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Je fais une pause dans mon taff pour laisser le chapitre promis x)

bonne lecture

* * *

Le soir venu, Tyki et Kanda arrivèrent à destination. Le japonais observa un moment la bâtisse devant lui. Un grand manoir. Au premier abord, aussi lugubre que l'extérieur de la tour de la Congrégation. La végétation n'était pas spécialement verdoyante… Rien de bien accueillant.

« Les gouts du comte… N'y prête pas trop attention.

_ L'intérieur est pareil ?

_ Oui. Tu t'y habitueras vite. »

Tyki s'engagea dans l'allée, imité rapidement par le japonais. Ils pénétrèrent dans la sombre demeure.

« Tykiiiiiii ! cria soudainement une voix aigue. Tu viens m'aider pour mes devoirs ?

_ Road… Je viens de rentrer…

_ S'il te plait ! implora la noé du rêve.

_ Hey gamine, va brailler ailleurs. »

Road se tourna vers le compagnon de Tyki et le détailla.

« Oh ! Mais c'est Yû Kanda ! Tu l'as eu !

_ Il est venu de plein gré.

_ Ah… J'aurais aimé que tu me raconte comment tu l'avais torturé pour qu'il te suive… »

Kanda observait la scène d'un œil neutre. Quelques secondes avaient suffit pour qu'il se fasse une idée de Road. Une sale gamine capricieuse. Elle collait un peu trop Tyki à son gout d'ailleurs… mais étant donné l'âge qu'elle semblait avoir, il n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire avec elle. Du moment qu'elle…

« Et toi ? Tu m'aiderais pour mes devoirs ? »

Elle posa justement la question que le japonais ne souhaitait pas entendre. Fatigué d'une longue journée de marche, il se contenta de l'ignorer et de demander à son guide de lui faire visiter la résidence. Les deux hommes prirent ainsi congé de la jeune fille, cette dernière boudant de n'avoir personne pour l'aider à ses devoirs.

La visite se termina par la chambre de Tyki.

« C'est ma chambre. Je te propose qu'on la partage.

_ Ça me va. Tant que tu ronfles pas la nuit

_ Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas » ria le noé.

Kanda s'installa dans un fauteuil, au coin de la pièce et ferma les yeux. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Et Lavi. Comment il réagirait en apprenant qu'il avait disparu, et rejoint les ennemis de la Congrégation ? Comment lui-même réagirait en revoyant ses anciens alliés. Resterait-il froid comme il l'avait toujours été ? Ou ressentirait-il une quelconque tristesse, ou nostalgie ?

Sur toutes ces interrogations, il s'endormit.

Tyki l'observa longuement. Il voyait clairement que son amant était préoccupé. Passer d'un camp à l'autre ne pouvait pas se faire sans remords ou sans émotions. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'accepte pleinement la situation. Le japonais ne pourrait jamais renier les noés pour retourner auprès de ceux qui avaient détruit sa vie et fait de lui une arme. Il resterait désormais fidèle à sa nouvelle famille.

Le portugais laissa Kanda seul pour rendre son rapport au comte.

« Félicitation Tyki-pon~

_ J'ai horreur de ce surnom… ronchonna Tyki.

_ Il te va pourtant très bien.

_ Bon, revenons-en à notre sujet principal.

_ Oui, oui… Assure-toi qu'il ne lui reste plus aucun attachement pour ses anciens compagnons. Utilise tous les moyens nécessaires. Mais n'oublie pas comment tou cela doit se finir.

_ … Oui comte… »

* * *

La suite ce week-end, reviews ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Bien le bonjour !

Voici enfin le chapitre 6 (avec un petit lemon en prime ^^) j'essairais d'avoir écrit le chapitre 7 pour demain.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Kanda se réveilla, des souvenirs plein la tête… il se permit d'utiliser la salle d'eau adjacente à la chambre. Il se dévêtit dans des gestes fluides et entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude ruissela sur peau, provoquant un soupire d'aise de la part du brun. Il profita de la douche pour se détendre et alors qu'il allait sortir, deux bras vinrent enlacer sa taille.

Il se retourna vivement, et vit Tyki, encore à moitié dans le mur.

« Veux-tu bien te comporter comme tout le monde ?

_ Ça ne serait pas amusant.

_ C'est vrai que c'est mieux de déranger les autres.

_ J'aurais pu te déranger plus tôt. Je me suis contenté de te regarder jusqu'à présent. »

Kanda vira au rouge. Tyki l'avait espionné, et l'avouait ouvertement.

Le noé profita de cet instant pour entrer totalement dans la cabine et embrassa à pleine bouche le japonais qui se laissa faire bien docilement. La gêne fit qu'il n'osa trop faire appel à son orgueil. Tyki utilisa de nouveau son pouvoir, pour retirer ses vêtements sans esquisser le moindre geste. Il colla son corps nu contre celui de Kanda.

« Je te désire~ » murmura sensuellement le noé tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Kanda sourit et plaqua Tyki contre le mur et prit autoritairement possession de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas question pour lui de se laisser dominer, par qui que ce soit. Mais le noé n'en pensait pas moins, et il avait grandement l'avantage. Il passa à travers le corps de son amant et le plaqua face contre la paroi froide de la cabine et lécha sa gorge.

« Laisse-toi faire~ et profite Yû~

_ Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. Fit le japonais en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de Tyki.

_ Kanda est trop formel… Et si je t'appelais… hum… ma petite fleur des champs ?

_ Te fous pas de moi enfoiré !

_ Ne prends pas la mouche, je plaisantais "Kanda"

_ Tch' ! Maintenant lâche-moi. »

Tyki se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur les poignets du japonais râleur et aventura une main entre les cuisses de celui-ci. Kanda ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous ses caresses. Le noé taquina du bout des dents la peau de sa nuque alors qu'il accélérait ses caresses et arracha un soupire de frustration au kendoka alors qu'il se stoppa avant qu'il n'atteigne la jouissance.

« Mais continue merde !

_ Il faut le demander gentiment~

_ Crève ! »

Tyki ria, Kanda, même en position de dominé, gardait son sale caractère. Et alors qu'il jurait, Tyki titilla doucement son anneau de chair. Kanda se tendit directement. Il avait toujours été dominant avec Lavi. Et aux souvenirs de certains de ses cris, cela risquait de ne pas être vraiment plaisant. Il tenta de nouveau de libérer ses bras de l'étreinte de Tyki, en vain.

Le portugais glissa doucement un doigt en lui, lui arrachant un faible gémissement de douleur.

« Chut… détends-toi. » Fit-il en mouvant son doigt à rythme doux et régulier.

Kanda ne faisait pas le fier. Il essaya malgré tout de se laisser aller, voyant clairement que Tyki ne le laisserait dominer pour rien au monde, et sa capacité à traverser la matière lui offrait un atout considérable. Il attendit donc que le plus vieux finisse de le préparer, retenant ses gémissements. Il s'autorisa un soupire d'aise quand Tyki retira ses doigts, soupir rapidement suivit d'un gémissement de douleur du à l'intrusion soudaine de l'érection du noé.

Tyki déposa de nombreux baisers papillons dans le dos de Kanda pour le calmer au maximum. Après quelques minutes, il ondula lentement mais à rythme régulier. Le japonais gémissait de douleur, mais petit à petit, celle-ci fit place au plaisir.

Remarquant le changement d'expression de Kanda, Tyki s'introduisit plus profondément en lui. Le corps du japonais se cambra contre le sien. Il sourit lorsqu'il lui demanda d'aller plus vite et s'exécuta immédiatement.

Après de longues minutes où ils ne firent plus qu'un, les deux hommes atteignirent l'orgasme. Tyki se retira doucement du corps de Kanda, et le serra contre lui. Le nippon soupira de plaisir et lui rendit l'étreinte.

Une fois qu'ils avaient repris leur souffle, ils sortirent de la salle de bain et ne se rhabillèrent que d'un caleçon. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit et rejoignirent les bras de Morphée, enlacés.

* * *

Reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Voilà enfin le chapitre 7, même s'il est super court ^^"""""

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent perturber le sommeil des deux bruns.

Kanda s'écarta de Tyki, réveillant ce dernier.

« Pourquoi tu te lèves ? Il est tôt…

_ Justement. Je me lève tôt. »

Tyki, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, enlaça Yû et le ramena contre son torse, faisant râler l'asiatique.

« Aujourd'hui, je te présente le reste de la famille.

_ Super…

_ Que de motivation ! Allons mon ange, ne prends pas cet air.

_ "Ton ange" ?

_ Oui~ mon ange.

_ Arrête de vouloir de donner un surnom.

_ Mais ! Je trouve ça mignon moi. Et c'est plus romantique.

_ Tch' »

Tyki ria, et pressa davantage leurs corps. Kanda le laissa faire. Après tout, il n'était pas chez lui, pas encore. Il ne savait pas où aller pour s'entrainer sans être dérangé. Et les bras de Tyki étaient trop confortables pour vouloir les quitter.

Une bonne heure passa avant que Tyki ne daigne se lever. Les deux hommes prirent leur douche ensemble, Tyki en profita beaucoup pour caresser le corps de son amant. Kanda fit mine d'être énervé par tous ces attouchements, bien que cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux habillés, ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Les autres noés détaillèrent Kanda quelques secondes. Ce dernier les ignorant simplement. Il s'assit à l'endroit que lui indiqua Tyki, celui-ci prenant place près de lui.

« Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille, Yû Kanda~

_ Kanda suffira. »

Le comte dévisagea l'ex-exorciste. Son attitude froide l'avait un peu surpris. Son caractère contrastait beaucoup avec celui de Tyki. Malgré cela ils semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Les opposés s'attirent dit-on.

« Bien, Kanda, tu connais déjà Road, voici Lulubell, Devitt et Jasdero.  
_ Hi !

_ Et ici, Wisely et Sheryl, Skin. »

Yû les toisa tour à tour. Les jumeaux semblaient être d'insupportables ados, Lulubell, une femme assez froide, Road, une sale gamine pourrie gâtée, Skin, une grosse brute, Wisely est une type qu'on ne peut qualifier que de bizarre et Sheryl… il ressemblait à Tyki comme un frère…

Le petit déjeuner se passa comme un repas habituel chez les noés. Road et les jumeaux parlaient pour ne rien dire et Skin se plaignit du manque de sucre dans son repas. Exaspéré, Kanda poussa un long soupir qui fit sourire Tyki.

« Tu vas t'y faire.

_ J'espère pas.

_ Hm ?

_ Je te supporte toi, c'est déjà beaucoup.

_ Ah, tu le prends comme ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Vivement ce soir que je te fasse regretter ces mots~

_ tss. »

* * *

Reviews ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Me revoilà ! A la bourre, je sais ^^" mais là je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 9 (qui s'annonce long), et je vais tenter de le mettre demain matin.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Durant la journée, Tyki montra à Kanda un lieu où il pouvait s'exercer au kendo sans être dérangé (ou presque pas). Ils refirent aussi la garde robe du japonais. Désormais, hormis sa couleur de peau, il ressemblait trait pour trait à un noé.

Quelques mois s'écoulèrent…

Pendant ce temps, dans la tour de la Congrégation, tout le monde désespérait de revoir un jour l'irascible kendoka encore en vie.

Lavi s'était enfermé dans son travail. Parfois, il relisait le dossier de Kanda. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde pour haïr l'Ordre Noir et pourtant, il avait toujours remplis ses missions, prenant tous les risques, parfois même en prenant beaucoup trop de risques… S'il avait du quitter l'organisation, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait plus tôt ?

Le roux espérait encore que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il se réveillerait aux côtés de son amant… mais des mois s'étaient écoulés… Le japonais l'avait bel et bien quitté et même s'il était là, il n'avait plus le droit de dormir auprès de lui. A chaque fois depuis le nouvel an, le brun lui avait claqué la porte au nez ou jeté dehors s'il réussissait à entrer dans la sombre chambre… Chambre désormais vide. Personne n'avait osé entrer dans la pièce, autant quand le propriétaire des lieux était présent, on en parlait en rigolant, certains se demandant pourquoi il tenant tant que ça à garder cette pièce secrète, autant le sujet était désormais tabou…

Un peu plus de cinq mois après la disparition de Kanda, Allen, Lavi et Lenalee furent envoyés en mission tous ensembles. Ils devaient se rendre en Allemagne.

Le voyage leur sembla affreusement long, pourtant, il n'y avait eu aucun problème en chemin. Leur train n'avait pas de retard, et pas l'ombre d'un akuma à l'horizon. C'était bien trop tranquille.

La chaleur du mois d'août ne les aider pas à apprécier le voyage. Ils arrivèrent sur les rives du Danube. Il n'y avait toujours pas eu le moindre akuma en chemin.

« Lenalee, ton frère nous a envoyé en vacances ou quoi ?

_ Les traqueurs nous ont assuré qu'il y avait de nombreux akumas… Ni-san n'a fait que suivre leurs indications… »

Soudain, derrière eux, une voix qui leur sembla hautement familière s'éleva.

« Les informations de ces bons à rien sont toujours à vérifier. »

Les trois exorcistes firent volte-face et se figèrent devant ce qu'ils voyaient.

Kanda, vêtu comme un noé, tenu par la taille par Tyki qui affichait son habituel sourire. Les deux hommes étaient proches, et Kanda ne portait aucune trace de maltraitance… Le japonais avait tourné le dos à ses anciens alliés.

* * *

Reviews ? pour me motiver ? (fait des yeux de cocker)


	9. Chapitre 9

Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ^^ dépressifs s'abstenir

* * *

Leur "ami" se tenait devant eux. Souriant presque de pouvoir enfin réellement commencer sa vengeance contre l'Ordre Noir. Les trois exorcistes le détaillèrent, n'en revenant toujours pas. Lavi explosa le premier.

« Yû ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec… Avec ce noé ! c'est notre ennemi !

_ Le votre, pas le mien.

_ M-mais !

_ Il n'y a pas de "mais". Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que je resterais sans rien faire ?

_ Lavi ? De quoi il parle ? demanda le destructeur du temps.

_ Yû… il n'est pas devenu exorciste comme n'importe qui…

_ Si tu avais la possibilité de vivre plus longtemps Moyashi, tu n'aurais qu'à demander à Lenalee.

_ Hein ?

_ Avant, on tentait de créer des exorcistes par tous les moyens. Qu'importe leur âge et s'ils souffraient. »

Allen fixa longuement Kanda. S'il avait effectivement été victime de ces créations d'exorcistes, cela expliquerait bien des choses, notamment son comportement glacial.

Lavi regarda longuement Yû. Son ancien amant avait déserté dans l'unique but de se venger. Et de toute évidence, il ne ferait pas de distinction. Il se vengerait contre toute la Congrégation. Les Grands maréchaux, les scientifiques, les traqueurs… et les exorcistes. Sa présence ici avec Tyki en témoignait.

« Yû ! Reprends-toi s'il te plait ! Tu n'as pas combattu à nos côtés si longtemps pour nous tourner le dos !

_ Ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu et tu me tapes déjà sur le système Baka Usagi.

_ Yû…

_ C'est inutile, fit le noé du plaisir, il ne reniera pas son passé pour revenir jouer avec vous.

_ Toi ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coute de t'en prendre à ma famille ! »

Sur ces mots, le maudit se lança contre Tyki, mais il ne rencontra que la lame de Kanda.

« Kanda ?

_ Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de ce jour… »

Le japonais recula d'un pas et fendit l'air de son sabre, Allen, un peu surpris, esquiva de justesse. Lenalee et Lavi voulurent aider leur ami aux cheveux blancs mais une nuée de teases invoqués par Tyki fit son apparition. Les deux exorcistes luttèrent comme ils le pouvaient. Le portugais reporta son regard sur le combat de son amant. Kanda attaquait Allen avec hargne. Avec toutes les discutions qu'il avait eu avec Kanda, il savait que ce dernier ne ferait aucun cadeau au destructeur du temps, et il s'avère qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Allen reculait de plus en plus, Kanda mettait toutes ses forces dans le combat. Il n'avait pas du chômer pendant tous ses mois d'absence. Il était bien plus fort qu'avant. Et plus rapide aussi. Allen avait bien du mal pour parer ses attaques. Il détourna le regard une seconde pour voir comment s'en sortaient les autres, mais c'était une seconde de trop. Remarquant immédiatement une ouverture, Kanda donnant un vif coup de sabre. Allen hurla de douleur, tendit que Yû souriait.

Allen, au sol, se tenait le torse, celui-ci saignant abondamment. Profitant de son immobilité, Kanda lui transperça une jambe, lui arrachant un nouveau cri.

« Allen ! crièrent les deux autres exorcistes. »

Kanda se pencha près du jeune homme agonisant.

« Tente de rester conscient jusqu'à la fin.

_ Hh…. Enfoiré… hhh…. »

Ces paroles firent à nouveau sourire Kanda qui tourna les talons et fonça sur sa deuxième cible : Bookman Junior.

Tyki, voyant la nouvelle proie du kendoka, ordonna aux teases de s'occuper uniquement de Lenalee.

Lavi fixa Kanda, horrifié.

« C-comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ?

_ Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ?

_ Mais Allen est ton ami !

_ C'est ton "ami", nuance.

_ Yû !

_ Lavi. Défends-toi. »

Le japonais attaqua le roux, qui para aussi vite qu'il put, le sabre s'était donc arrêté à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Les larmes aux yeux, l'apprenti bookman tenta malgré tout de mettre toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Cependant, il remarqua bien vite que Kanda ne se donnait pas à fond. Soit le japonais avait encore des sentiments pour lui, soit il faisait durer le plaisir de se battre contre lui. Et vu ce qui était arrivé à Allen un peu plus tôt, il opta pour la deuxième option.

« Kanda ! C'est bientôt l'heure du diner. Dépêche-toi un peu.

_ Ta gueule Tyki !

_ Bon, bon… »

Le noé prit ses aises et s'assit dans l'herbe, observant encore le manier de sabre. Il avait beau avoir abandonné son innocence pour un sabre créé par le comte, il combattait toujours comme quand il avait son fidèle Mugen, aujourd'hui détruit. Alors qu'il rêvassait en observant le corps semblant danser de son amant, le combat s'interrompit.

Kanda venait de désarmer Lavi et de le transpercer de son arme. Lavi cracha un peu de sang.

« Y… Yû…

_ Sache que je n'ai aucun regret, Lavi…

_ Hh… »

Le roux essaya de s'accrocher au japonais, n'en revenant toujours pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être celui avec lequel il avait partagé ses nuits. Il était bien trop différents…

Kanda s'écarta et retira la lame d'un geste vif.

Le corps de Lavi s'écroula. Avec le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait, Lavi tendit son bras tremblant vers Kanda, qui pour seule répond n'obtint qu'un regard neutre. Le bras tendu de Lavi retomba bien vite, il cracha un peu de sang et rendit son dernier soupir.

Kanda regarda le corps désormais sans vie, puis deux bras vinrent l'enlacer.

« Il n'en reste plus qu'une.

_ Tu ne veux pas t'amuser un peu ?

_ Je pensais que tu voudrais tous les tuer.

_ Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle. Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à m'amuser.

_ Mais je trouve très divertissant de te voir te battre. Tu dégages tellement d'érotisme~

_ Tch' »

Tyki ria et déposa ses lèvres dans le cou du japonais et se tourna vers la chinoise qui commençait à être épuisée, et qui n'avait plus vraiment la volonté de se battre après avoir assisté à la mort de Lavi, et elle savait pertinemment qu'Allen n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, en larmes.

Tyki vint près d'elle et inséra un tease dans son cœur. Kanda jeta un regard vers le blandinet, qui tentait de se relever malgré sa jambe blessée.

« Lenalee… Bats-toi…

_ Tyki, tue-la.

_ A tes ordres mon cœur~

_ Tch' »

Tyki en finit rapidement avec la sœur du grand intendant. Kanda rejoignit Allen, qui le regardait avec haine.

« Tu es un monstre ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu exactement… mais ça ne valait pas ça…

_ Ça vaut la destruction de l'Ordre.

_ Tu…

_ Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Tu devrais me connaitre depuis le temps.

_ T'es encore plus ignoble que je pensais…

_ Tes paroles de m'atteignent pas. On se reverra en enfer Moyashi. »

Kanda planta son arme dans le cœur d'Allen et prit le chemin de l'auberge. Tyki prit sa main.

* * *

Reviews ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous voici arriver au dernier chapitre

Bonne lecture

* * *

N'ayant plus de nouvelle des trois exorcistes sur le terrain en Allemagne, Komui envoya des traqueurs sur place pour les retrouver. Rapidement, ils envoyèrent un message au QG, indiquant que les trois exorcistes furent retrouvés morts sur les rives du Danube.

L'information choqua tout le monde. Il savait tous qu'aucun noé rencontré jusqu'à présent ne se servait de sabre pour tuer ses victimes. La mort de Lenalee avait sans aucun doute était causée par Tyki, de par l'absence d'un organe sans entaille sur le corps.

Komui fit rapidement le parallèle avec les événements du nouvel an. Tyki avait embrassé Kanda, ce dernier avait quitté Lavi, et là, aucun doute qu'il avait rejoint les noés.

La nouvelle de cette trahison en plus de la mort de trois exorcistes fit baisser les bras de beaucoup. Plus personne n'imaginait gagner la bataille contre le comte et les noés désormais.

Chez les noés, l'heure était à la fête. Le comte félicita Tyki et Kanda pour leur succès et les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent rapidement dans la soirée pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à manquer de souffle. Puis Tyki commença à dévêtir son amant, qui l'aida sans plus attendre.

Tous leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent bien vite éparpillés au sol. Tyki plaqua Yû sur le lit et prit ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de promener ses lèvres sur la peau pâle du cou du japonais. Ce dernier soupira d'aise et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du noé, l'obligeant à coller leurs bassins. Kanda fit quelques mouvements, leurs membres se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, les excitant davantage à chaque instant. Tyki mordilla le cou de Yû et descendit lentement. Kanda poussait de sensuels soupirs et faibles gémissements, incitant Tyki à faire toujours plus.

Enfin, le portugais arriva au niveau de la verge fièrement dressée de son cadet. Il la lécha sur toute la longueur, provoquant quelques frémissements au japonais.

« Tu veux plus~ ?

_ Oui…

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres mon cher. »

Il prit lentement son membre en bouche, et entama de doux vas-et-viens. Kanda se cambra légèrement, gémissant de plaisir. Tyki augmenta peu à peu la cadence. Le plus jeune gémit de plus en plus en plus fort et se déversa entre les lèvres de Tyki qui avala sa semence. Kanda, les joues rosies par le plaisir, eu à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que Tyki s'était glissé en lui.

« Bordel ! Ça te tuerait de me préparer avant ?

_ Qui sait ? »

Et il se mit à onduler, ne permettant plus à Kanda se placer un mot. Le japonais s'accrocha à lui, gémissant de douleur. Tyki déposait de nombreux baisers dans son cou, et s'introduisait plus loin dans le corps de son amant. Quelques instants plus tard, un cri de pur plaisir ébranla l'air. Tyki sourit et recommença le même mouvement, Kanda cria de nouveau et en demande encore. Après quelques minutes, il sentit la chaude semence du noé se répandre en lui.

Tyki se retira et se laissa tomber sur lui.

« Hhh…. Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

_ Tu aimes surtout mon corps…

_ Non, je t'aime tout entier. »

Tyki embrassa langoureusement Kanda pour appuyer ses dires et les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, et s'endormirent rapidement.

Quelques mois plus tard, le couple avait totalement décimé les exorcistes. Une armée d'akuma de niveau 2 et 3 avaient réduits en cendre la tour du QG de la congrégation. Yû resta aussi neutre que possible, mais les souvenirs des années passées dans cette tour ne pourraient jamais le quitter. Il se tourna vers Tyki, il était cent mètres plus loin, parlant avec le Comte. Puis ce dernier partit et Tyki revint vers Yû, sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Ça ne va pas te plaire je crois…

_ De quoi tu parles ? »

Tyki prit le katana et le jeta bien plus loin sous le regard ahuri de Kanda.

« Je suis désolé Kanda… dit le noé en glissant sa main dans le torse du japonais.

_ Q-quoi ?

_ Le comte a ordonné ta mort… tu n'es pas un noé.

_ Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu vas me faire ça ? »

Tyki resserra sa prise sur le cœur du kendoka, le faisant gémir de douleur.

« Sache que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi… je te laisserais en vie…

_ Traitre…

_ C'est toi qui as trahi les tiens Kanda… Depuis le début je savais que je devrais te tuer… Mais j'avoue que je me suis trop attaché à toi… je t'aime… vois ce geste comme un symbole… »

Suite à ces mots, Tyki arracha le cœur de Kanda, ce dernier ne poussa pas le moindre cri. Il s'écroula, les yeux ouverts, perdant peu à peu l'éclat de la vie.

Tyki le regarda longuement, le cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait encore en main.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Il s'agenouilla près du corps, et passe sa main sur ses yeux pour les lui fermer. Il laissa ses doigts caresser le visage de Kanda une dernière fois et se releva. Il tourna les talons, abandonnant le corps aux charognards.

N'étant désormais plus lié à personne, Tyki obéit à tous les ordres du comte sans sourciller. Et rapidement, le monde couru à sa perte…

FIN

* * *

Reviews ? (Ou menace de mort T.T)


End file.
